Raging Sea
by vratsababe
Summary: A cute little story that I wrote around one of my favorite songs by Michael W. Smith. Bulma and Vegeta get caught in a storm while away at the beach for a weekend.


Raging Sea

Wow, when inspiration hits, it hits hard. I am so happy now because I'm ungrounded! Cheers and applause Anywhays, this is a songfic based on one of my very favorite songs by Michael W. Smith.

* * *

"Wow, a long weekend with you. How I shake with joy," Vegeta muttered as he opened the door to the Briefs' beach cabin. "It's not even close to likely that your parents are even gonna show. They never do, do they now?"

"Perhaps not, but it's really important that I get this budgeting done. My family's fortune depends on it," Bulma replied, her voice shrouded in annoyance.

"If I had a quarter for every time I had heard that," Vegeta slammed the suitcases down on the ground. "Your fortune would look like a tiny ant next to a mountain."

"You with your stupid sayings," Bulma yelled. "If my house wasn't being fumigated and we weren't stuck in this tiny, one roomed excuse for a cabin, I'd slam a door in your face!"

She screamed out of sheer hatred for the prince. She secretly found it sexy how he smirked after she got really angry with him. Then again, you can find someone sexy without thinking they're attractive, right? You could even hate them…?

Vegeta looked around the room. He looked from one wall to another: kitchenette, bathroom, piano, bed. There was a desk against the wall next to the door and there was a couch on the other side of the door, but it didn't look like it would support a chicken. By the state of the cabin, you wouldn't guess right away that it was the property of multi-billionaires, but then again, life is full of surprises.

And Vegeta hates surprises, obviously.

"Hate to bother you, _woman_, but I only see one bed here," He growled impatiently.

Bulma looked up from her laptop positioned on the desk, "There's a couch there for you."

Vegeta shrugged and sat down on the feeble couch. He smirked for a second, seeing that his assumptions were incorrect and then crashed to the ground. Bulma laughed hysterically and offered him a hand. He smacked her hand away and stood on his own, pride obviously damaged. Her smile faded and she took on a new security blanket emotion: seriousness.

Security blanket emotions, just another Vegetism in the mental dictionary of the Prince. _An emotion, usually expressed in situations of great stress, to keep one's world from crashing violently off course, _Vegeta thought to himself. He walked over to the rickety bed and sat down. He leaned back and was overwhelmed by the scent of dust and old cologne.

"Ack! How old is this place?" He sneezed violently as he talked.

"Well," Bulma turned around in her chair. "My parents had it built specifically for their honeymoon and they've spent weekends up here twice a year or so since then, maybe more."

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Man, this place is OLD! Wait, they come here by themselves?"

"Yeah, why?" Bulma eyed him, confusedly.

Vegeta chuckled softly to himself, "No wonder the couch broke!"

Bulma picked up the garbage can from underneath the desk and threw it at the ebony-haired prince, "Get your filthy mind out of the gutter, baka inu! I don't even want to think about that!"

She laughed as he caught the trashcan and set it over her head. He banged on the sides of it and she tried to force it back, but failed under his god-like strength. She had so much fun with him sometimes, but other times she felt like getting a root canal instead of meeting his onyx eyes. She thought about his beautiful eyes and how when he was being nice or playful… how she wished she could fall into them.

Suddenly, she fell backwards in her chair and felt strong arms grab her. The trashcan was pulled from her eyes as she felt Vegeta's arms shift. She looked down to see the splinters of wood that lay where her chair once stood. The two erupted in laughter again as Bulma got to her feet. They laughed for a couple of minutes until the hilarity died out and Bulma moved her computer to a new location to the musty bed.

* * *

An hour or so later as Vegeta was tinkering around with the sink, Bulma closed her computer and stretched out across the bed.

"I'm done," She yawned. Vegeta glanced over at her as she held out the laptop. "Could you lock this up in my car, please?"

He raised an eyebrow and then continued to mess with the faucet, "Sorry, but the Prince of Saiyans is a servant to no one."

She groaned and walked out to the SUV parked outside. She put the computer underneath the drivers seat and sat down on the leather-clad seat. The seat reclined back slowly, although the door remained open and the radio played a song that Bulma knew well.

_Sometimes the journey makes you weary,_

_Feels like a long and winding road._

_Sometimes this life can lose its meaning,_

_But you may be surprised to find some hope._

_Maybe you're wondering where love is,_

_You may feel it's far away from here._

_Maybe you're wondering where I am,_

_You might be surprised to find I'm near._

_And when your life is tossed and turning,_

_And you are on the raging sea_

_I'll come and pull you from the water_

_Then you will know that you are free._

She was singing along softly with the lyrics, eyes closed, when she felt a strong arm pull the door open wider. She stopped singing as the piano interlude began and stared at Vegeta, leaning slightly on the door. She felt her cheeks flush, not thinking she had much of a singing voice and afraid that Vegeta would ridicule her.

"Nice song," He said simply.

'That's it?' She thought.

"I didn't know you liked music," She pulled the seat into a sitting position and pulled the keys from the ignition. "You don't seem the musical type. You're all muscles and attitude…"

"Yeah, yeah. Commentary not needed," He glanced coolly over at the ocean. "Who cares, anyways? It reminds me of… Never mind that. So what? I like music."

"What? What does it remind you of?" Bulma climbed out of the car and clung onto his jacket like a little kid, dying for that colorful piece of candy.

"Who cares?" Vegeta took Bulma's hands from his jacket and put his own into his pockets. "I don't."

"Liar," Bulma whispered and although she knew he could hear her, he said naught.

* * *

Later on that evening, a storm had begun to brew on the coastline outside. Moisture seeped through the ancient cabin and Bulma began to notice the frizz accumulating on her hair. She ran her fingers through the wavy teal locks on her shoulder as she handed Vegeta his dinner. She sat down next to him on the bed because of a lack of a table. She could smell his spicy cologne, which smelled so sweet to her, like something so irresistible. She couldn't help but stare at him. His olive skin, his perfectly chiseled profile… his entire being radiated with a superior aura to anything even surmountable in her comprehension.

He felt her cerulean gaze and turned to look at her, "Yes?"

She snapped back into reality and blushed a furious shade of crimson, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… Nothing, sorry…"

He raised an eyebrow and returned to eating as Bulma began to eat also. Several minutes passed by in silence, with the exception of the swirling and swooshing of the winds outside. Vegeta stood, planning to take his and Bulma's plate to the sink when the wind sent the door crashing to the floor. There was a crash of shattering china as Bulma stood and threw herself into Vegeta's arms. He stood, dumbstruck for a minute at the sudden movement made by the woman. Within seconds, the two became soaked, water running from their wet clothes. Waves crashed into the open room as the storm came to a climax, hopefully. One giant wave sent the two to the ground with an Olympic force. Vegeta struggled to push himself up, not from the force of the water, (A/N: Hello!? It's Vegeta we're talking about!) but from the surprise of the blow and also with Bulma nestled underneath his arm. He forced his way up and pressed his shoulder against the wall, sheltering Bulma from some of the rain and they stayed there for a good while until the storm carried its burden somewhere else.

When the storm was finally over, Bulma looked up into Vegeta's majestic face. He looked like a god, so serene and glorious. Their eyes met and you could have sworn that by the look in their eyes that they were passionate lovers.

Bulma smiled as she broke the romantic gaze, "You know, I don't want to be cold. I guess we'll have to make due with one bed."

"Guess so," Vegeta said. They crawled up into the sheets, even though they were completely soaked, and Vegeta took Bulma back into his comforting embrace.

_So if you're stumbling through the valley,_

_Or if you're tempted to give up the fight._

_Reach out your hand and I will lead you._

_I will be your strong arm in the night._

_And when your life is tossed and turning_

_And you are on the raging sea_

_I'll come and pull you from the water_

_And you will know that you are free._

* * *

Ooooh! I really like this one. I mean, it's not like they did anything and it wasn't like this 'Omigod! I love you!' sort of story so I'm really proud. Superhero Pose

Vegeta: Pokes Chibi in stomach Nutcase…

Chibi: Hey now, shexay! That's not cool, bean head!

Anyways, I thought it was really funny how I put in the whole "Who cares?" thing because my 5-year-old brother always says that and it's hella funny! Ha ha ha! Anyways, anticipate a sequel where I explain the whole music thing. I'm gonna go watch Family Guy and I'll try to do it tomorrow.

Chibi Vegeta Face

A whole lot better than Diet Coke!


End file.
